At Long Last
by VampLigea
Summary: Is Beetlejuice only apart of Lydia's imagination? Will she say it? BeetlejuicexLydia [Based on movie and cartoon] This is my very first Fanfic! PLease read and I hope you enjoy the lemonaid!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Tim Burton, but I do own the plot. PLease reveiw, this is my very first fan-fic and I hope you enjoy the lemon-aid!

At Long Last

Thunder rolled in the dark night sky, and the rain splattered down against the glass of the window. The thunder seemed to rattle the house as it rattled her soul. The drapes were drawn over her balcony doors as was all her other widows covered. She sat on the floor by her canopy bed and thought very hard about the last six years. Is Delia right? Has my imagination simply gotten the better of me? He just simply has to be real. She looked over at her mirror that sat above her dresser, she tried to peer into the depths but to no avail. How could I just imagined it all? It's impossible! All the adventures we had, all the crazy things he did, and most of all why would I dream up his disgusting habits?

What is wrong with her? I've never seen her this upset, what did Delia say to her now- _say it, dammit! _She's just sitting there with her head on her knees, that look is killing me, he laughed to himself at his own pun. I hate this-_say it and it'll be all better. _he stood there, off to the side watching her through the mirror, he knew he wasn't supposed to have it, but he kept it anyway. Who in their right mind was going to tell him "no"? he followed many of the other rules albeit have heartedly just to keep the administrators off his back.

_Say it_

She looked up.

_That's it….say it_

She just couldn't have been imagining that. But, Delia said that because I didn't have many friends that sometimes the mind plays tricks on you. People then begin to make up friends out of loneliness. But, I know I heard something. She looked over at her mirror and she jumped for she thought she witnessed movement therein. Don't be silly, there's nothing there.

_Say it_

"Who's there?", she spoke aloud then felt silly. There's no one there. She looked up at her mirror once more and thought she saw a faint green glow….she shook her head, don't be silly there is nothing there….she sighed, his eyes where green she thought allowing herself to fall into a reverie of some sort…"maybe I should say it…" Lightning flashes filled the room that was only lit by candle light.

_Yes, please say it…_

It wasn't like him to beg, but he had to see her, he had to convince her of something , but he wasn't sure what. She had to say it, he had to see her. Desperation crept into his veins, it was a new feeling for him. Desperate to see her, desperate to talk to her, desperate to hug her, hold her….whoa, where did THAT come from, hold her?

She couldn't stand the way she was feeling. The uncertainty was eating away at her like a dread disease. She had to say it, Delia couldn't be right about this. How many times had she have been right about other things in her life? She made her mind up she was going to say it!

He jumped for joy by the mirror she was gonna say it at last, he had been aching to hear it ring in his ears even though it had only been a week since he had last seen her….

She walked over to her table, she was so very nervous. Why am I nervous? I've done this a thousand times over the years. She cracked her knuckles, as though that would prepare her for what she was about to do. She waved her hands over a flickering candle and took a deep breath.

"Though I know I should be wary, still I summon someone scary, ghostly haunting I set loose….Beetlejuice…Beetlejuice…Beetlejuice!", no sooner than she uttered those words than her balcony doors flew open and the gusts of wind blew the drapes high and the winds hit her hard, she was levitated into the air and her clothing magically transformed to a red cape-like adornment draping over her body. I just can't be imagining this! Thunder cracked loudly and lightning flashed so brightly it was as though it were daylight. She glanced at her mirror, which had began to ripple, and she felt a tingle of excitement race through her body, electrifying her, she watched as a single black boot emerged ,them a leg, then suddenly she saw his familiar face with a mischievous grin.

"It's showtime!!", the being exclaimed with maniacal laughter, "I knew you'd say it Lyds!", as Lydia floated back down to the floor.

"Oh, Beet.. ", she stopped herself. "Beej", she ran to him, hugging him tightly.

Whoa, he thought to himself, she never hugged me this tightly. She looked up at him " I knew you weren't just imaginary"

"What kind of crap has everyone been feeding you?"

"Delia was trying to.." she started and he cut her off…

" I knew it, why did you let her say that, let her make you think that?"

"I don't know, BJ, I guess just since I've been getting older all these things just seem a bit unbelievable", She said as Beetlejuice stood there and screamed as his head revolved many time around "I guess that would be a bit unbelievable, know what I mean?" he said and Lydia giggled. He loved it when she giggled…wait, what's wrong with me, he thought, this it so wrong. She looked up at him with her beautiful large eyes…wait, beautiful? What's wrong with me!?

"Beetlejuice, what's wrong?" , she knew something was bothering him, something deep inside.

"Nothin, Lyds", he said and shrugged as he floated above her head

"Don't lie to me, Beej"

"Would I lie to you?", he said, trying to avoid her gaze.

"Yes, you would", she said closing her arms. The action caused her breast to be pushed together ever so slightly and Beetlejuice took notice. What's wrong with me, I can't look at her that way! She's my friend! All of these thoughts, I can't think of her that way, she's my friend , my Lyds. Whoa, my Lyds? What's wrong with me?

" So what are we gonna do with that annoying step-mother of yours?", he said trying to change the subject, " want me to hang her from the ceiling, OOO, I know, let's throw her into the Neitherworld! Wouldn't that be a barrel of monkeys!" he turned into a monkey and walked around her scratching himself and she laughed and once again he felt something within him at the sound of her laughter. This can't continue, she's my friend, she's a human and she'd think me an even bigger pervert than what she already does. She looked at him closely , trying to see what he was trying to hide. He felt as though he could have sweated under her gaze, he poofed back to his usual self. She looked st him and thought of the confusing week she just endured at the hands of Delia.

She thought she had dreamed this being, somewhere in the recesses of her mind. Although she knew, she had to know that her friend, her Beetlejuice had to be real. Her Beetlejuice? Where did that thought come from? She wasn't sure, but she was sure of was that fact that she was thrilled to finally get to see him again.

She hugged him suddenly throwing Beetlejuice off-guard, and he wrapped his arms around her and breathed deeply her lovely scent, if he had a pulse, his heart would be racing right along with all the thoughts streaming in his mind, where had that come from? Why did she do that?

He wanted to surrender to the wonderful feelings that had begun to flow through his body, he had to fight it, fight it! Oh, but, oh how good she felt there in his arms, how good her warmth felt against him, and he was wondering what she was thinking.

She backed away quite shaken, what was that? He's my best friend, what must he think of me, I can't let myself think like this…he's dead after all….but, oh, it felt so good to be wrapped in his arms to feel the coolness that enveloped him around her.

He studied her face, she felt something, I know she did! "What's wrong, Babes?", he asked, she was almost waiting for him to call her that, she loved how it made her feel, come on now, you can't do this, but how come something that's so wrong feel like it's meant to be.

She looked at him wondering what was in his thoughts. His mind raced around, too fast to pin thoughts down, even to fast to pin down what he was feeling, he decided to act, he pulled her close and kissed her firmly, she was surprised and stiffened.

She had to surrender to this feeling, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She responded to his kiss by parting her lips, freely granting him access to her mouth. She felt his gentle, probing tongue explore her own.

How hot she felt! He thought, wildly, how hot her entire body felt, how hot! He broke the kiss to look into her big beautiful eyes, he saw unsure, nervousness, he felt her heart racing as she clung to him, "So beautiful," he murmured, he kissed her lips once more and she moaned lightly, he had never heard such a noise escape her lips and it excited him, it excited him deep inside. He wanted to make her do it again, and he kissed her neck lightly and again a light moan, he stayed at her neck and left light kisses all along her pale neck.

He stood back from her to look at her, she wanted more of this wondrous feeling he was giving her, and she pulled him to her and kissed his lips to her surprise where quite soft. It had never once entered her mind that his lips could be soft, I wonder what else is soft, is his entire body soft like this?

Oh, her lips where simply wonderful to taste, such a sweetness there. He wanted more, he wanted to taste all of her. He pulled his hands from around her back to hold her face and stroke her cheek, he wanted to let them wander all over her body. He let a hand rest on her breast and he heard her gasp and then moan in pleasure, that sound electrified his entire being and continued to caress her soft breast with his hand., and she pulled back, undressing in front of him. The sight of her pale naked body simply threw him for a loop. "your so beautiful", he murmured pulling her toward him.

He kissed her cheek, then moved to her lips, all the while listening to her beautiful moans. He moved to kiss the crevasse between her breasts and she gasped. He took a breast in his hand as fondled it gently and he watched her put her head back with enjoyment he looked with wonder at the pink nipple before him and he took it into his mouth and heard a moan escaped her lips. He sucked and reveled in it's warmth, he rose to hold her close and kissed her lips. He let his hand wander down her stomach, to such a place of intense warmth he gasped.

"Oh, Babes your skin is so hot", he breathed in her ear and she answered with a moan of delight, she couldn't speak, all this pleasure almost seemed to much to handle. Is this what it's like?, she thought. He felt for that wonderful spot that was the center of all pleasure, she squealed and he knew he was there. The wetness amazed him and he was overwhelmed with the thought of tasting her.

He picked her up with one swoop that surprised, and she looked at him languidly and leaned against him giving him tiny kisses on his face that sent shivers down his spine. He laid her down on the bed and hovered over her, looking at her beautiful body, he descended to lay on her, he wished to feel her heat on his entire body and he decided to make his clothes disappear. She gasped at the sight of him suddenly naked. His body was beyond pale in it's ghostly pallor. His pupils were dilated and his green eyes glowed, he wanted her. But, not yet. He wanted to please her first. He wanted her to experience pleasure at his hands.

He was laying between her thighs, she looked at him with anticipation, and he went to lick her and she moaned in delight. He didn't know just how must longer he could withstand her moans. She tasted so sweet to him as he licked her most sensitive places, she squirmed underneath his touch. Her breath came in pants and inaudible words escaped her lips.

"Oh, oh, Beej! Uhh!", she gasped. She couldn't believe wonderful this felt, how intense his cold tongue felt on her hot skin, he felt as though she was going to explode from somewhere deep inside, never before had she felt like this, "Don't stop, it's so wonderful", she breathed and he felt such a rush at hearing her breathless words, he continued licking, sucking and tasting her, she arched to him, thrusting and thrashing her hips wildly with a scream she was there, with waves of intense passion, she was there, With a scream of his name, she was there. He tasted the new wetness and licked all that he could, he wanted all of it. He looked up at her, he realized at that moment he loved her, she was a beautiful sight to behold.

'Beej?", she breathed

"Hmmm?", he asked

"That was the best thing I have ever experienced"

"do you want more of me?" he asked not entirely sure if he could restrain himself another moment

"Oh,yes", she breathed, she didn't know quite what she was wanting, she only knew that more of him was the answer. He raised up on his elbows then to his hands and knees. He slowly moved up to her kissing as he went, still reveling in her warmth. He sensed something might be wrong and he looked up at her.

"Babes? What is it, what's wrong?", he asked

"please be gentle", she whispered

"I promise I will be, I never want to hurt you"

He lowered himself on to her, he felt her warm body underneath his own. He was beyond ready to enter her depths, he was there between her legs. She opened to him, inviting him in.. he slowly ventured, wanting to be cautious. He heard her gasp in slight pain, he laid still, "Oh", he breathed and he waited for her to adjust to his size inside her. "You so hot in there, Babes, it's wonderful!", he said and she began to move against him. He began a slow and steady thrust and he moaned. She felt better than he ever thought possible. He leaned down to kiss her and their tongues mingled together. Their moans mingled together until they reached a fever pitch. Lydia screamed out in pleasure, waves racking her body yet again. Beetlejuice felt his own pleasure mount to immeasurable peaks, he had almost forgotten what being with a women even felt like, but he never remembered it being this incredible. He guessed then that it had to be because of Lydia.

"Lydia, I love you"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the characters, they belong to Tim Burton. I own the plot.

Lydia almost couldn't believe her ears, he really loves her!

"Beetlejuice, I love you too", she said with tears welling in her eyes. she had just been at the most skilled hands and was rendered quite emotional. she had never had feelings like this wondering around in her soul. she wasn't quite sure what to do, so she took his face in her hands and kissed him sweetly. he wanted to melt under her touch. he was relieved that she didn't think him desperately gross and perverted. He almost lost his breath at her sweet inexperienced kiss.

" So, now what, Babes?", He asked when they broke the kiss

" I don't know, I'm still reeling from a moment ago", she breathed. He felt the hot breath on his skin and almost shivered, he rolled over and held her tightly in his arms. It felt so wonderful to be able to hold her this way.

A thought suddenly occurred to him," What are we going to do about Delia?"

" I don't know, Beetlejuice, maybe we should just leave it alone"

"No, I'm not going to allow someone who tried to take you away from me get away with it. She told you I was only apart of your imagination, Babes. As you can see I'm all real", she looked at him and smiled. She really didn't want him to hurt Delia, not matter how badly she truly annoyed her.

She just truly couldn't understand why she told her that Beetlejuice was only a figment of her imagination. Why would she want her to lose her best friend? Ever since Delia and her father found out about Beetlejuice, Delia had been acting strange. Stranger than usual.

"Chaaaaarlessss!!", Delia screeched with her ever annoying operatic voice

"Yes, Dear?", Charles Deetz wearily replied. He was becoming ever more tired of his wife. _Why_, he questioned himself, _why did I marry her?_

"Tell Lydia that dinner is ready", she yelled from the kitchen._ I wonder what horrible thing she has prepared for to-night_, he wondered

Charles slowly descended the stairs, almost noiselessly, to Lydia's room. He approached the door...

"Do you hear something, Beej?", Lydia asked a bit alarmed

"Not a thing, Babes, dead as a doornail," he said and Lydia couldn't help but giggle. They still lay on her bed, naked. Still wrapped together in each others arms.

Charles then twisted the knob on the handle...his jaw dropped as the door opened. he was shocked at the sight before him. He opted to say nothing, after all, he had to follow Delia's wishes. Why she wanted to be rid of a ghost was beyond him, but if it was what she wanted.

"Dinner's ready, honey", he said and quickly shut the door _What was going on in there?_

Lydia shot straight up in the bed with Beetlejuice right beside her, her Father never said a word about Beetlejuice. She couldn't figure out why? This whole matter about Beetlejuice being only her imagination still puzzled her. She turned to him, "You're truly real aren't you?", she asked.

"Of course I'm real! I'm the Ghost with the Most! I'm right here beside you Lyds, why do you have these doubts? I was just inside you, you where moaning! I know you felt it!"

" I know I felt something, maybe I only thought I did", she turned from him and Beetlejuice experienced something he had never known before, was his heart breaking? _no that's ridiculous! But, why am I in such pain? _

" Babes...", His voice held so much pain. _But how could he be real, my Dad said nothing opened the door and saw us._

" Beetlejuice"

"Lyds...please", he begged and he didn't see the tears welling in her eyes

"Beetlejuice"

"No, Babes, please, c'mon..."

" Beetlejuice"

With her utterance of his name he had no choice but to retreat back to the Neitherworld.

He found himself suddenly back in the room where he was watching her not long before, in front of the mirror, watching her cry.

_What am I going to do? I don't think there is anything I can do _

He stood there for a moment then he began pacing, he paced till there was a hole in the floor. He thought untill his brain could think no more

"Oh, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, think of something!," he said pounding on his head, "I have to be with her to feel her, smell that wonderful smell that is Lydia. Then suddenly a thought came to him. He could possess something, but what? Perhaps something that would require the assistance of a handy man. A dandy handy man.

Sorry it's short, I had a thought and had to go with it. Don't forget to reveiw!


	3. Chapter 3

Beetlejuice belongs to Tim Burton. I own the plot.

Lydia sat there alone in her room. _Did we really do that? Did Beetlejuice really make love to me? Did it all really happen? _Lydia truly didn't know what to think. She was beginning to think that the events that took place only minutes ago didn't happen and she only drempt them. But, how could it be so, she remembered the slight pain of his entrance, the sweet shivers she experienced from his kiss. She was beginning to become excited all over again at the thought of him._ I can't do this, it didn't really happen._

Beetlejuise was beginning to form a plan in his mind. It won't be long before she knows without a doubt I'm real!

Lydia finally pulled herself together to go downstairs for dinner. Her step-mother had prepared something completely unrecognizable to her. _What is this shit? _She poked at it with a fork and sighed.

"What's the matter, honey?," Charles asked

"Nothing," Lydia replied staring at her plate. Charles looked up at Delia and for the first time, he glared at her. Delia was shocked that this spineless man she married dared to look at her in that way Charles couldn't stand that her daughter was in this much pain. He knew Beetlejuice was no imaginary friend she dreamed up. Lydia was the type of girl that seemed to attract paranormal activity. When they still resided in New York, little orbs followed her around when she was just barley old enough to speak. Lydia's mother always said these spirits protected their daughter. Charles sighed at the thought of his deceased wife. She was a wonderful women. Lydia resembled her so greatly, they had the same figure, hair and eyes and love for all things odd and unusual. The accident had left them grief-stricken and shocked...

Elizabeth was her name, she had been married to Charles for only about two years when the birth of their daughter Lydia occurred. She had long raven tresses, and large violet eyes and a love for life. What was strange, is that she also had a love for the paranormal which was handed down to Lydia. She told her daughter stories of people that passed into the Netherworld. She told tales of odd people who roamed aimlessly about searching for meaning to their Afterlife. Occasionally, someone would come back to haught a person or even protect someone that needed protection from any formidable enemy. Elizabeth was not alarmed when she discovered the green orbs following her young daughter where ever she went.

" Who are your friends?," Elizabeth asked her young child one sunny afternoon.

" I don't know, mommy," Lydia replied

"Would you like to find out?", she asked and Lydia's eyes became as round as saucers. Which was not difficult seeing the child had beautiful large eyes any how.

" Oh, yes mommy, please...I do so want to know there names!", Lydia cried

"We'll have to wait for tonight, my sweet child", Elizabeth said ," Dead people don't like to speak until the sun goes down.

Later that night, an electrical storm brewed, and Lydia's mother prepared a room for the task she was about to do. She was going to find out who was watching over her daughter. She over-flowed with excitement. Charles loved to see her like this.

Charles himself was a different man when he was married to Elizabeth. He was happy, filled with love for his young, beautiful wife. He wasn't the neurotic, fearful man he had become. Delia made him that way, Elizabeth never insisted on having her way all the damn time. He felt at ease with Elizabeth and her gentle easy ways. His heart lit up at the mere thought of her smile and his soul was quieted at the mere thought of her touch. Elizabeth went about darkening the dining room and giving it only candle light. She placed a crystal in the center of the table. The lightning gave the room an eerie feeling. Charles felt something was wrong , but he could not put his finger on what he felt.

Elizabeth called her young Lydia to her," The room is ready"

"Wow, mommy, it's so pretty", Lydia said and set her at the table.

Elizabeth started the incantation, " Though we know we should be Wary, still we venture someplace scary...", the green orbs around Lydia began to glow and the lightning intensified " Ghostly orbs we implore thee, thine ghostly glow that we see, Thine name we seek, no havoc that thy shall reek", the lightning was dangerously close to the windows and Charles felt the electricity exuding into the atmosphere of his home he heard the inaudible whispers floating in his home and knew his wife had been successful.

The green orbs circled quickly around the room, wind burst through the windows shattering glass, and flapping the drapes wildly in the air

_Beetlejuice_

They turned their heads every which trying to discern where the whisper had come from

_Beetlejuice_

Elizabeth was becoming worried , she wanted to stop the flurry of activity she had incited

_Beetlejuice_

They heard the whisper a third time, the drapes flapped more wildly than before, the wind blew young Lydia from her chair and she rolled safely under the table. A shadow was with her, hovering over her, protecting her. The wind gust became so strong as it blew Lydia's mother against a wall and she had no time to move as lightning came in the house through the window striking the young women down. Lydia was shielded by this shadow so that she never witness the terrible demise of her mother. The winds died down. Lydia stood up still being sheltered by the being, keeping her from seeing the horrible sight of her mother. Charles rushed in the room at he screamed a horrible scream upon seeing charred remains of his wife. He was never the same since then.

Life had to continue, so Charles took a new wife because he felt his daughter needed a mother. Sad and depressed as he was, the choice of wife was a poor one. He met a eccentric women one day while wandering Elizabeth favorite art museums, he was drawn to her favorite painting "Starry, Starry Night".

"Beautiful painting", a red headed women said to Charles

" Huh, yes it is. It was my late wife's favorite"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, when did she leave this world?", she asked, feigning a sweet caring. and Charles smiled. So this was the beginning of Charles' demise.

Delia hated the memory of Elizabeth with a passion that consumed her entire soul. She hated the thought of even the mere mention of her name. As long as she went unmentioned, Delia remained happy. Charles decided to appease her and banished the name of Elizabeth through out the entire house-hold.

Anything that resembled the gentleness and care that was Elizabeth, was replaced with cold and tactless sculptures that Delia herself created from her own hands.

The dark shadow continued to cover Lydia and protected her from the plagues of Delia. Lydia always remembered the Shadows name and was afraid to repeat it. She didn't want to take the chance of losing her mother's last gift to her.

As Lydia aged however, Delia began to fill her head with the non-sense that the shadow was merely a figment of her imagination. Charles had no idea at the time that his new wife had begun to poison his daughter's mind against the very thing her mother gave her.

Some strange noise snapped Charles back to his present sad reality.

_What was that? _Charles thought. The noise came from the kitchen.

"did you hear that?", he asked to both Delia and Lydia

"Don't be silly, Charles, I heard nothing", Delia said and Lydia simply shrugged her shoulders.

The noise came from a vent in the ceiling, a clacking sound.

"Oh, dear," Charles said, "It's the heater again"

And with that, there came a knock at the door.

" Can I help you?", Charles asked a very pale man at the door.

" Mr. Beetleman at your service, my card", he said handing him a business card.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own any of these characters, he belongs to Tim Burton. I own the plot

Charles looked at Mr. Beetleman suspiciously, why had he known that the heater had suddenly stopped working?

"I was in the area and thought I'd drum up some business, I'm the friendly neighborhood Handy Dandy Man, sir", Mr. Beetleman said

Then he, Charles, hadn't know, but, Mr. Beetlejuice had been the exact cause of the heaters' breakdown. He had possessed the ducts and with his magic touch and some effort caused it's function to cease. It hadn't been difficult to get the 20+ year old heater to stop functioning, now if only he knew how to fix it.

Beetlejuice was so very good at the fine art of breaking things. "Fixing plumbing" was one example. The Deetz' had experienced a leak in their pipes, and once again there was Mr. Beetleman right there to fix it. Every time he showed up to fix something it was a complete disaster and he had to wipe the minds of the family that he was ever there to perform the repair. This was why Lydia didn't recognize Mr. Beetleman upon seeing him in the doorway.

" The furnace is this way" Charles said and led him to the basement.

" This is quite a house you got here, Mr. D"

" why, thank-you, Mr. Beetleman, as foe the furnace, I don't know what's wrong with it, it just made a loud noise and it just…quit"

" Well, that's what the professionals are for, ya know what I mean?"

"I'll leave you to your work"

Beetlejuice stood there and stared at the ducts that ran the length of the basement ceiling scratching his head _ok, I messed it up, now how do I fix it…oh, I can't think about the damn furnace, all I want is Lydia, my beautiful Lydia…I can't do my job if she doesn't believe I'm real. I don't know what to do, I'm supposed to be protecting her! But what from?_

Delia stood in the kitchen scraping dishes into the trash. She shook her head, _Lydia didn't touch her dinner, it's a shame to waste all that arsenic, it was expensive. I don't know how I'm gonna get rid of that girl if she don't eat. I finally rid of her protector and I still can't rid my life of her. Her… _She had o be rid of Lydia the older she got the more she was becoming her mother. She couldn't stand the fact she hadn't been first, that she hadn't borne any children _she_ had been _first_.

Delia couldn't stand the fact that she had not been the first one to have been with Charles, she couldn't stand that she was unable to bare children. So many things she wasn't and _she_ had been. And most of all _she_ still had Charles' heart.

Lydia sat by her bed, she had her legs curled up against her chest and she was drawn to stare at her mirror. She thought of Beetljuice and how her father said nothing to seeing her and Beetlejuice wrapped up together and obviously naked. Was it really true? was Beetlejuice simply a figment of her imagination? It had seemed so real, his cold fingers running up and down her body, his cold lips on hers. She could still feel the shivers in her spine, she was wanting him again. She could almost feel him as if he was near-by but that was silly, he must not be real. _But, I felt his hands on me, his delicious cold hands. His cold breath, and his body, his naked body _she shivered once more at her thoughts of her lover.

She looked over at her mirror and she rubbed her eyes. It was impossible! It had a faint green glow about it. _But, he's not real_, she walked over to it and peered inside, it seemed almost transparent even though she saw her reflection. She reached for the mirror to touch in and she gasped in almost horror as her fingertips reached past the glass. _if this is my imagination, I am going completely insane!_ suddenly a red finger tipped hand reached through and grabbed her hand, she was too shocked to even scream, it pulled her through the mirror.

"I was just waiting for you to touch the mirror, Babes"

"Beetlejuice?, I am going crazy!"

"What do you mean, Lyds?"

"Your not real"

" How can I not be, I'm right in front of you", Beetlejuice stood in front of her. He could smell how beautiful she smelled. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her once more, but he knew it was never going to happen if he couldn't prove he was real. He poofed into Mr. Beetleman., "I know how to prove I'm real"

" you do?", she said in a small voice, hoping with all her might that he really could prove that he was indeed real.

" Why are you dressed as a repairman?", Lydia thought he looked familiar, but couldn't think of why.

" All part of the plan, I need you to go down to the basement"

"ok", Lydia was skeptical, but she'd do almost anything to prove to herself that she was indeed sane. " One more thing, Babes, gimme those three words", he said cocking his head in her direction. She smiled for the first time since that afternoon.

"Beetlejuice…Beetlejuice…Beetlejuice"

Lydia found herself back in her room, she ran to the basement and ran down the stairs she wanted to jump for joy when she saw Beetlejuice pretending to work on the heating ducts.

"Hey, Babes ", he whispered so no one would happen to hear him.

"Mr. Beetleman, how is it going?", Charles called

" I think I'm gonna have to come back in the morning and finish up, it's getting late", said Mr. Beetleman walking up the stairs. Lydia was following them up the stairs.

" Oh, Lydia honey, you weren't bothering, Mr. Beetleman, where you?", Delia's annoying voice grated against Lydia she wanted to make a face.

"She wasn't bothering me in the least, Mrs. D", Beetlejuice said as he headed for the door, " I'll be back in the morning to finish this little job"

" Well then you have a good night", Charles said opening the door.

" Have a good night, folks", he said and walked down the front steps and after he was sure no one could see him he poofed away in the darkness.

Lydia opened the door to her bed-room and had to stifle a screech. "Beej!" , Beetlejuice was sitting on her large canopy bed. She ran to him and almost knocked him over the side as she threw her arms around him with such force.

"Whoa, Babes, happy to see me?"

"Oh, Beetlejuice", she murmured and kissed him deeply. Beetlejuice felt the familiar twinge within himself and wrapped his arms around her, and they fell over on the bed. He looked up at her, and stared into her large eyes, how _beautiful she is. " _I cannot lose you", he breathed. Lydia was almost taken aback at his insistence, almost desperate.

"what would happen?", Lydia asked

"I don't know, I am supposed to protect you"

"What do you mean protect me?"

"Don't you remember? That was my original purpose,well, now that I think about it, you wouldn't remember"

"Beetlejuice, remember what?"

"Your mother…"

"My mother!", Lydia's eyes welled over a bit

"Yes, she was quite good at casting spells, only when she tried to incite me she didn't fully complete the spells, just when she first called me it was not long after you had been born, she had asked for protection of her child and follow her for the rest of her life, only when she finally did finish the spell the energy had become pent up from the unfinished spell caused a terrible electrical storm and well…"

Lydia suddenly remembered the winds that burst through the windows and her mother, she recalled the sound of the thud of her mother hitting the wall, after that her memory was blank….

"I remember the spell, but I don't remember what happened to her"

"She was struck by lightning, I shielded you from seeing it, you were such a little girl then…"

" I don't even remember what she looked like", she said. Beetlejuice knew it was time to show her.

"I think you need to see something", he said and they poofed to a door inside the attic.

"I've never been in here, Beej, It was always locked" she said

" Hold on" Beetlejuice said and they poofed into the room, In the center of the room was almost a shrine. There was a table with a purple cloth covering the top, with several framed pictures of Charles and Delia's wedding. On closer inspection, Lydia noticed that these pictures had been altered. On the Bride's body was carefully cut just around the head and Delia's head was placed over it. Lydia pulled the frame apart and pulled Delia's head off the picture. Staring back at her was a beautiful dark-haired women that looked very much like herself.

" That's your mother Elizabeth", Beetlejuice said putting his arms around her waist from behind her. She leaned into him so not to fall, as she stared at this picture. _This is my mother, she's so pretty… why would Delia put her head on my mother's body?_ Lydia shook her head in disbelief as she saw boxed scattered about with red X's all other them.

She sat down at one of the boxes and struggled to open it. Inside she gasped at it's contents, pictures of her mother.

"Why would all these pictures be here? And in boxes like this?"

"I've got one word for you, Lyds", Beetlejuice said as he floated beside her and looked into her violet eyes and said one word.

"Delia"

**I'm sorry if I didn't get the lingo correct when I spoke of spells and incantations.**

**Does anyone out there have any Ideas on what could happen to Delia? I love to use them if they fit with in the feeling of the story. It may be a while before I can post again, School and all, tests are nasty things!I**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Tim Burton

Lydia was a bit aguast at Beetlejuice's statement. She looked up at him thoughtfully, it was rediculous, or was it. Delia had been becoming steadily unstable over the past few years.

"Are you sure, Delia... you think Delia did this?", Lydia spoke and with the statement she just made she realized that of course Delia was responsible.

"Delia is your classic nut", Beetlejuice said as he blew on his fingernails and buffed them on his jacket

"Classic, eh, I guess them _you_ must be an expert on nuts then", Lydia giggled. How he loved the sound of her laughter. He grabbed in an embrace which made her gasp at the suddeness. He looked deep into her violet eyes, his passion for her was aroused at a giggle..._turned on by a giggle? What's my problem? Why can't I control myself?_

Lydia heard her own heart begin to thump _What brought this on? Oh, I love it when he holds me this way!_ Lydia responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and reaching up ever so slightly and kissed him gently

Beetlejuice's mind raced how he loved these sweet and wonderful kisses she gave, he tried to lay her back on the floor..

" No, not here", she whispered ", It's too dusty up here, not to mention creepy, I don't want to do that here with Delia's creepy shrine"

" Why not?", Beetlejuice said with a feindish grin

"Please", Lydia whispered in his ear that sent those delisious tingles down his spine

" Oh, alright, if you insist", He said grinning. with a poof they where back in her room.

Beetlejuice laid Lydia down on her canopy bed, he looked at her hungrily, wanting her. She loved that look in his eye, she hoped she mirrored it, she wanted him to know that she wanted him, wanted him more than what she thought was even possible. She reached for him and he eagerly fell into her arms, she looked up at him and gave him a very deep kiss thought she hoped showed how powerfully she felt. _Wow_ Beetleuice thought _That was the best kiss yet , not that they aren't all wonderful, I want her, how I want to feel her again. _He sat up, with Lydia beneath him, he fiddled with her clothing untill she lay there bare chested in front of him. He loved those cute perky breasts she had ,but he'd love them no matter what, as long as they were attached to her. He placed his hands on them and was rewarded by a soft moan from Lydia's lips. He worked them both, fondleing and carressing them, twiddling the pert pink nipples and Lydia gasped and moaned.

_Oh, this is wonderful, all these things he's doing to me, oh uhnn! _Lydia was beginning to reel already from his expert hands, Beetlejuice was proud of himself for remembering how to throw a women into the throughs of passion. Lydia allowed her hands to wander up his thighs till they found what they where searching for, his hard throbbing member. She heard him gasp and she was pleased with herself for that accomplishment.

_Control yourself! But, it's her! It's Lydia doing this! Oh, it's wonderful, her beautiful little hands, uhh!_ He had to gain control, there was no way that he was gonna show her pleasure it he couldn't contain his on feelings. He wanted to show her that he was truly The Ghost with The Most! He gabbed her, fiercly, with all his passion, he kissed her, probing her tongue with his own, tasting it, how sweet it tasted to him! He pressed her to him, feeling her breasts beneath his clothes, how he wanted to feel her bare skin against his own. She seemed to read his mind for she was hungrily undoing the buttons to his shirt, and slipping it off along with his jacket. He ran his fingers through her hair, messing it up quite a bit, finally they were there, bare skin against bare skin, ghostly pallor against pale human skin, cool against warmth. That coolness drove Lydia to a place of passion that she was not used to. A place of Passion that only Beetlejuice could bring her to. He then felt her naked body on his skin, that soft and supple skin that was Lydia's.

_Control yourself_ He looked at her, her beautiful, large violet eyes that were full of passion. That cute little nose, that pretty little mouth. He kissed her face, her nose, her mouth; he laid kisses all over her face. He felt her shiver i delight, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

Lydia sat up suddenly, and she pushed him back and crawled up on top of him _What is she doing?Oh my, I like her this way!_ she kissed his neck and his ear, whispering her hot breath and feeling him shiver undrneath her. Her hands where all over his body, she began to scoot slowly downward with one thought in mind...she slowly went down his body leaving nibbling kisses as she went until she came to his hard, throbbing member.She released it from it's restraints _Oh my, it's bigger than I thought _she stroked it a bit and he moaned loudly. _Oh, I love this! Unnnh! _He suddenly felt a hot damp wamth envelop him, not the same as he had felt previously. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. _OH MY GOOO...SHE"S DOING THAT TO ME!!!!!_ He couldn't help but move with her as she moved up and down his length.

"Stop...unhh...you gotta stop...Lydz", she looked up at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"Why? Don't you like it, Beej?"

"Of course I do, I just want to do stuff to ya"

"Like what?", she asked with a raised eyebrow, Beetlejuice took that as a challenge

"I wanna make you scream so loud it'll wake the dead", he said and Lydia laughed loudly at his statement, "no pun intended there, Babes", he pulled her up close to him and they sat there, her legs where around him and she felt his hard member against her stomach. he took her breast in his hands and carressed them. He took a nipple in his mouth and sucked it gently and he was encouraged by her moans. _This feels so wonderful unnhhh! _She was reeling from what he was doing to her. He laid her back, and slowly went down her stomach, licking all the way. She was then completly bare in front of him, body and soul. He proceded to spread her legs apart and he gazed at the sight before him, he wanted to taste her again, he licked her and she moaned instantly, he looked at her and his eyes glowed green as he looked at her, he wanted her, but how he wanted to make her scream. He slowly licked her pleasure center, and she squirmed, he made slow tight circles around it and then he dove into her depths, how hot and wet she was. He looked up at her to see sweat beads forming on her body. He then was floating above her, in a poof what was left of his clothing was gone, he lay down upon her, promptly he fely her legs wrap around him, he could feel her hunger calling out to him from her hot skin. He entered her easily and gasped at the wetness and intence heat that surrounded him. She gasped when she felt him enter her, she could feel the tenceness in her entire body, she wanted to explode, she matched his thrusts, she had to feel him in her , faster and faster...he couldn't go too fast.

"Faster", he heard her whisper, that whisper drove him wild.

"Faster, BJ, faster...unhhh", she wanted to feel the wild abondon the quickness of his thrusts where bringing, "uunnnhh, Beej", she whispered in his ear...she was on the edge of something so intence, something that was so much more wild than the first time, a soft scream escaped her lips and it thrilled Beetlejuice to even hear it._ Uh-oh, Beetlejuice thought, someone might hear this and come runnin _with a poof her room was soundproof _no sound gettin through this fourtress _she let out a louder scream and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, he could feel she was on the edge, and she soon felt a wondrous explosion within her she couldn't help the loud screams that she was almost unaware of as the waves came upon her over and over. Beetlejuice could feel these waves squeezing him tightly and hearing her screams of pleasure, it sent him over the edge and he was there , exploding inside her, enjoying waves of pleasure of his own, Lydia looked at him, for she could feel it, she could feel him pulsing inside her along with the waves, her own pulsasations that were now beginning to subside. He colasped on top of her and breathed deeply of her scent. _I love you, Lydia_ he thought

"I love you, too, Beej"


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own these characters, they belong to Tim Burton

_Huh, I know I didn't say that out loud_ Beetlejuice was confused. "I didn't say that Lyds"

"That was very strange, I could have sworn you said it"

"Well, I thought it, but, I don't quite understand why you heard what I thought. Maybe your becoming more in tune to me since we've been..."

"Initmate?"

_If that's what you wanna call what we've been doin'!_

Out of seemingly nowhere Lydia slapped his shoulder. " I would like to think it's been more than any crass word you might pull of_ your_ tongue"

"OK, Lyds I don't want to start a fight, especially not now, what with Delia being more of a nut", Beetlejuice poofed into a nut, " than what we thought". Lydia giggled in spite of herself.

"I shouldn't be laughing right now, but you can always make me laugh.We've got so many things we need to figure out right now, but mostly this thing with Delia. What is her problem, why did she want me to believe you aren't real?"

"I'll try do dig up some dirt", suddenly he was a pile of dirt," on Delia.", he poofed back to himself, " Mr. Beetleman has to show up tomorrow and 'finish the repairs'. While I'm down there I'll just listen in on Delia. If she is as crazy as we think she is I'm sure she is talking to herself about herself"

" You know BJ, that sounds insane all by itself"

The next morning there was a knock on the Deetz' front door.

"Ah, Mr. Beetleman, I trust you will be able to finish the repairs today"

"Sure thing Mr. D, this repair won't be a problem" , Mr Beetleman grabbed his toolbox and headed down to the basement. While in the basement , he proceded to Delia's room via the airduct system. Delia was indeed talking to herself.

" Oh, just look at you, your hair is so beautifully red. Just the complete opposite of that wretched Elizabeth's black hair. Such a deathly color, black. I much rather be red. It's such an artsy color, I'm so glad I decided to dye it"

_Dyed? Hmm, makes some sence_

"I think I need to contact Otho, maybe he can get rid of this Beetlejuice...oops...musn't say that again. I really need to be rid of him so I can finally gain control of Lydia. I don't really care if she's of age now, if I can gain complete control, then I will finally have my precious Charles. I can't seem to get every last little bit of him, even though she's dead now, she is still holding on to him. Grasping him with her cold lifeless fingers." She was twisting the heads off the flowers that sat on her vanity as she spoke. Her sanity seemed to be slipping from her with every breath. " That is exactly what I'll do. I will call Otho. I'm sure he'll be glad to come and get rid of this troublesome thing that is just getting in my way. I really thought I was rid of him the last time.

_There was more than one time she has tried this?_

"I really thought I had Lydia convinced that he was just a figment. I had a harder time the last time, but she was only twelve, just a pliable child, really. I'm not sure what exactly Otho will do, but I'm sure it will be delicious to watch her so called protection be stripped from her once again"

_What an absolute nut case! I've got to tell Lydia!_

Just as Lydia sat down in front of her mirror she saw that it wasn't her reflection staring back at her.

"Hey Babes!", he said and Lydia let out a muffled scream.

"I thought you where spying on Delia"

" I was Babes and wait till I tell you what I heard, she wants to call Otho", Lydia gasped at what the ghost had said.

" What do you think he'll do?"

"Idon't know what the fatso is capable of now, but this isn't the first time she's tried to get rid of me, Lyds"

"What do you mean, not the first time"

"From what I could tell from her rantings, she's done this before, the last time she convinced I wasn't real..."

"I remember all to well"

"I just don't remeber anything before that, I remember being away from you for a short time, but I don't remember why"

" I think it would be good to find out why, or what she did to get rid of you"

" Well she was saying things about your mother"

"What kinds of thing?", Lydia raised her eyebrow

"Well she was ranting on about how she dyed her hair red because it was the opposite of black, and that your mother still had a hold of your father and that she must have every last bit of him."

" I wish my father could hear her crazy rantings so we could just get rid of her", Lydia sighed, "She's probably to careful about when she talks to herself..." Beetlejuice had to join in, "about herself", Lydia laughed, "Even in times like this you can always make me laugh", Beetlejuice couldn't resist he leaned through the mirror and kissed Lydia gently on her soft lips.

_Kisses, you know I love 'em!_

**Sorry this chapter came so late. I had a baby!! And I also had a major block, but I was inspired by watching Beetlejuice tonight!**

**I hope everyone like direction I decided to take. R and R please!**


End file.
